Our Love
by AKEMI1990
Summary: Their someone new on campus that's trying to sweep Shingyouji off his feet and will he be able to win over Shingyouji or will Shingyouji love for Arata-san stay true and prove that his love for Arata-san is that forever type of love.
1. Chapter 1: New Arrival

Author Note: I have no claim over the series Takumi-Kun, this fanfiction is just for my own personal enjoyment.

The day starts just like any other day with Shingyouji waking up late and having to rush to get dressed in order to make it to class on time. He checks his watch to see that the time to see that it reads 8:14, which means that he has only 6 minutes to get to class, so he grabs his coat and heads out the door and run down the stairs and he keeps running until he hits something hard that knocks him down, a hand reach down and lands on his shoulder and with a stronger grip lifts him up.

"I'm sorry about, that I wasn't looking where I was going," He said while giggling and picking up his coat of the ground

"It's okay, it must be my lucky day to be almost run over by the most adorable guy on this campus," the boy he bumps into said, making Shingyouji blush and turn red before he looked down and saw the time.

" Thanks for compliment even if it's not true, but I really have to go or I'm going to be late for class again which something I can't afford, so see you later," He said while taking off down the stairs and continuing on his way to class.

He finally makes it to class with two minutes to spare which makes him happy because this means that he will not have to hear Arata-san complain about how he is always late to class. He hopes he gets an award for making it to class on time with a tender kiss that makes his toes curl and makes him think about all the wick things that he wants Arata-san to do to his body. Like tying him down and nibbling on his shoulders, biting his soft and tender nipples and making them go hard and then licking all over his body until he gets to that special spot and rubbing on that spot until he puts one hand, then two, and final four and hitting that spot over and over again until he hears him scream his name.

He was so caught in his daydream about Arata-san that he didn't notice the teacher walking in with a new student behind until one of his friends squeezed his shoulder and brought him out of his daydream.

" Good morning class, I will like to take amount for everyone to welcome the new student in our class, everyone this is Jason"

Shingyouji couldn't believe it when he looks up and saw the boy that he bumps into this morning standing in front of the class.


	2. Chapter 2:Carter 2 U

After the shock wore off, he was excited because this was a chance of making a new friend and he loved the chance of making friends. He waved to the new kid and point to the chair that was next to him. Jason walked toward him and sat in the chair that he points toward and turned towards him with a big smile on his face. "Hello, again sexy," Jason said with a big smirk on his face and lean in to touch Shingyouji face. Shingyouji back up from the touch while blushing, "Can you not touch me like that I'm kinda involved with someone" He said while still blushing. With a smirk and playfully smile, "How can you kinda be someone you either seeing someone or you are single which one are you" Jason said while moving in closer.

"While see it's like a master and pet type of relationship, he is the master and I'm the pet" Shingyouji states while trying not to blush seeing how close Jason was towards him. "While if you were with me you would be my prince while I would be the king and I would cater to all your needs in and out of the bedroom because that how special your love would be to me." He said while leaning in to press a gentle kiss on Shingyouji cheek. Shingyouji wanted this class to hurry up in ended because this boy was starting to get on his nervous because how dare he tries to take Arata-san place in his heart. This guy didn't know anything about the relationship that he and Arata-san had so what gave him the right to say those things to him. Jason must have noticed the frowned that was beginning to form on Shingyouji face because he sat back and just turned to stare at the bulletin board in front of the class. "Dude I'm sorry if I offend you with my comments early, I was only kidding," Jason said with a smile on his face. Shingyouji has never been the type of person that can't hold a grudge that long forgave Jason for his early comments and spend the rest of the class getting to know Jason and decided that the two of them could be good friends.

"Thanks again for all the notes from the previous class," Jason said while walking to the cafeteria with Shingyouji.

"No problem, it's probably going be hard for you to understand my notes, so come to me if you need any help translating what I wrote down" Shingyouji said while picking up a lunch tray and standing in the long line for lunch, while also looking to see if he could spot Arata-San anywhere in the cafeteria. His eye stop roaming when he saw that Arata-San was sitting in the corn at a table all by himself. Final Shingyouji makes it to the top of the line and got lunch and decided that he was in the mood for lunch A. He saw that Arata-San was still sitting in the same spot, so he hurried and picked up his tray and rushed to the table before Arata-San had the chance to leave.

"Can I sit here?" he said with a big goofy smile on his face, while already pulling the chair out to sit down.

"Since you already pulled the chair out, do what you want," Arata-san said with a bored look on his face.

He sat down and put his bag on the table and then lays his head down on it and stare up and looks at Arata-San and with that one look you can see all the love that he feels for Arata-San shine so bright at that moment.

"Are you just gonna sit there and stare at me the whole time or eat your food?" Arata-San said with a little bit of irritation in his voice. Picking his head up and grabbing the chopsticks and he starts to eat the food. "So how was your day so far, did you miss me," Shingyouji said with a smile on his face.

"When would I get the chances to miss you when you show up wherever I'm at," Arata-San said with a blink expressing on his face. Shingyouji smile begins to fade a little but he reminds himself this is just how his relationship with Arata-San was like and he couldn't let that statement bring him down, with that in mind his smile return.

"I can't help it, I love you so much," he said with a big goofy smile on his face

"I can see that the way you always sticking to me," Arata-San said with a big smirk on his face.

"When you love someone the way that I love you, you never want to let them go," He said not really caring how this would come across because when you love someone you should tell them exactly how you feel is something that he truly believed in.

The rest of the time during lunch was passed in silence.

Arata-San was the first one to get up and leave for class, leaving Shingyouji all by himself. Someone pulled a chair out and sat down next to him and when he turned around to see who it was, it was Jason.

"So, that's the guy that you are in love with, cute" Jason said with a peek of amusement in his voice

"He is more than cute, he someone that I can see myself spend the rest of my life with," Shingyouji said with a little bit of attitude in his voice.

"No need to get upset, I'm just seeing what kinda guy is able to pick up such an adorable guy like you up, your guy must be someone pretty amazing," Jason said while staring into Shingyouji eyes and licking his lips

"Thanks, I guess," Shingyouji said getting a little bit uncomfortable with the way that this guy was looking at him. "I'm sorry I have to go to my next class it was nice getting to know you, see next week in our first period," He said while trying to hurry and get away from this kid.

The rest of the day past by without him seeing Jason again and he couldn't help but thank his lucky star. That boy was starting to get on his nerve and he hoped that he so as little as him that was possible. Putting Jason to the back of his mind he heads to the student council room to see if Arata-san was in there. As soon as he walked in the room he spotted him working away on something. He was just glad that nobody else was in the room that meant that he had Arata-San all to himself.


End file.
